Do Nothing Day
|image = Slow down and look around.jpg |caption = Jeremy and Candace singing the song. |band = Jeremy and the Incidentals in The Best Lazy Day Ever, Jeremy Johnson and Candace Flynn in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' soundtrack |runtime = 1:39 Album |before = I Love You Mom (Candace) None (Jeremy) |after = Queen of Mars (Candace) Where Did We Go Wrong? (Jeremy) |video = Episode version Album version |album = ''Phineas and Ferb'' soundtrack Phineas and Ferb-ulous: The Ultimate Album |genre = Indie pop, sunshine pop |band2 = Jeremy Johnson and Candace Flynn}} is a song by Jeremy and the Incidentals with help from Candace Flynn, heard in the episode "The Best Lazy Day Ever". It is also used as a custom ringtone for Jeremy on Candace's cellphone in "Chez Platypus" and "The Bully Code." It is also sung by the band in the episode "Make Play" when the boys create a giant jukebox and put the band inside the jukebox. In the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack, Jeremy and Candace were credited as the singers. Lyrics Jeremy: Beautiful, kind and gentle, And loving and softness and sweetness, and candy and gum, Peppermint and pi-... (The Uglyinator hits them. The song turns into Ugly.) (When the Uglyinator effects are reversed, the song continues:) ...-s and bunnies and happy songs we can all hum, (The chorus plays during the end credits): Jeremy and the Incidentals: Slow down and look around, Candace: All around Jeremy and the Incidentals: Throw your to-do list away! The clouds look like sheep and vice versa, Jeremy: On a do nothing day, Candace: On a do nothing day, Jeremy and Candace: Our do nothing day. Extended version The following are the lyrics for the Extended Version of Do Nothing Day from the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack: Jeremy: Beautiful, kind and gentle, And loving and softness and sweetness, and candy and gum, Peppermint and pink flowers, And bunnies and happy songs we can all hum! Draw a smiley face on the Sun, It's fun. Jeremy and the Incidentals: Slow down and look around you, Throw your to-do list away! The clouds look like sheep and vice versa, Let's have a do nothing day, The Incidentals: Have a do nothing day Jeremy: Sunshine, cuddles, and puppies, wet noses and safety and laughter, and skip to and fro, holdin' hands cherry snow cones, and rainbows and no place where we have to go! So we're just gonna go with the flow, Well you know, Jeremy and the Incidentals: Slow down and look around you, Candace: All around Jeremy and the Incidentals: Throw your to-do list away! The clouds look like sheep and vice versa, Jeremy: On a do nothing day, Candace: On a do nothing day, Jeremy and Candace: Our do nothing day... Songwriter *Jon Barry BMI Work #9919923 Background Information * Before the Uglyinator hits the band, Coltrane was playing the guitar, but when it hits them, he was in the drums, he changes place with Jeremy's unnamed drummer. * It's the first time Jeremy and Candace sang together. * This song is used as Candace's ring-tone for when Jeremy calls her. ("Chez Platypus", "The Bully Code") * This song is later on heard in "Make Play" and "Monster from the Id". See Also *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" *List of songs es:Nada hay que hacer pl:Nic nie robienia dzień pt-br:Dia do Faz Nada Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Jeremy Johnson Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 3 songs